The Foreigner
by Torskall
Summary: The new kid Gaara comes to konoha will he fit in with the other students...NAH! He probably will end up killing someone the first day. He will also have to deal with many students he doesnt like. Sucks to be Gaara.
1. Wake Up Time

Why hello thar again.

Thanks to a comment from somebody i will now use a paragraph format. As always Jiraya will use leet

speak or ("1337 5p34k" someone please message me if this is getting annoying) and if anyone asks yes

i am a guy.

As always the Lead Role is played by Gaara. This is basically a classic "new kid trying to fit in" story.

Lots of swearing, some racism, (sorry if i offend)some gay jokes (against Gai), Sexual references(Dont

worry its all Heterosexual or to people who are bad at English it means:Straight, non-gay, or love of

theopposite sex.) some violence.

This is Everyones Personality and age(they will change in later chapters):

Naruto-Unlucky poor guy/12

Gaara-The Scary New Kid/13

Hinata-The cute shy girl/13

Neji- The Bully/Asshole/13

Kakashi-Weird dude/23

Anko-sex fiend/22

Ino/Sakura-the annoying rich girls/ both 12

Tsunade- The hot busty chick/57

Chouji-The dumb ass fat guy/13

Shikamaru-The lazy stoner kid

Sasuke-Guy girls love/Emo/12

Lee- odd creepy kid/13

Kiba-The wigger/13

Shino- The Other Stoner

Kankuro-The hillbilly/Racist/16

Temari-The somewhat slutty chick/16

Hokage-The Gangster old guy/82

Jiraya-The pervert/also talks in leet speak/57

Gai- The suspected gay dude/23

Kurenai-the male students favorite teacher/23

Kabuto-Creepy Scientific guy/Uses ninja info cards a lot/19

Iruka-The kick ass teacher/23

Tsume-Crazy violent chick/32

Hana- Quiet serious chick/17

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha Naruto Uzumaki is sleeping in his bed when a bird hits his window almost making him shit

his pants."HOLY BUTT FUCK!!!! Naruto looks down and sighs "Man i fucking pissed my

pants...Stupid bird".Naruto gets up,takes a shower, and changes his clothes. He then walks downstairs

wishing to open the cupboards and see any thing that is food. Unfortunately the cupboard is bare and

Naruto sighs" i guess i am not eating again today. He walks to school starving.

---Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence---

Sasuke wakes up and books ass out the door munching on a piece of toast. He was not uncommon to

this as it was his daily routine."Shit ill be late" the same thing that happened every morning. Just as he

is tearing ass down the street kiba opens the door yelling with his sister following him. "Ill be late for

school" at that very moment sasuke ,thanks to kiba, runs into the door at full speed making sasuke fall

holding his face. "Ow my god-damn face" kiba steps over him "move bitch" Kiba then tears ass with

Hana across the street. Kiba then runs into his mom Tsume which makes her drop the groceries she was

carrying at that moment kiba turns blue with fear."Oh shit" Tsume glares at him and yells "Ya dumb ass

buttfucker stop running before i break your legs". Kiba looks up at the terror that is his mom. "Sorry

mom" Kiba and Hana then book ass down the street. Sasuke gets up holding his face. "Kiba and his

family are dumbfucks" Sasuke says that not seeing Tsume. Tsume rolls up her sleeve and yells"Im a

dumbfuck huh" Sasuke turns around to confront the most violent woman in konoha. "Oh fuck im

gonna die" tsume yells"Fuckin-A right you are". She then chases him down the street.

---Meanwhile at the Hyuga residence---

Neji kicks open his door with a cigarette in his mouth and hinata following close behind him. Hinata

didnt approve of his smoking but her like all students in konoha were too afraid of him to tell him to do

so. Hinata then speaks blushing " i wonder if naruto's at school today". Neji looks at hinata"you mean

that blonde haired kid". Hinata smiles blushing " yes him" Neji just scoffed angrily" That kids a fuckin

brownie hound why the hell do you like that guy"? Hinata didnt say a word, she always hated when her

cousin made gay jokes about naruto. Hinata hated her cousin but she had to be nice to him.

---Meanwhile at the Haruno residence---

Sakura puts on her pink and white Cheerleader outfit and poses in the mirror and starts practicing the

cat calls shes gonna give to sasuke. She smiles at how much time she put into looking good for her

sasuke-kun. She always tried to be one step ahead of her rival Ino Yamanaka. Although Sakura realized

ino has one thing Sakura wasn't blessed with unlike ino. Sakura walks out the door of her very

expensive house staring at her chest and mutters to herself "I need to grow some boobs". Although the

only teenage girls that had a bigger bust than Ino were Hinata and Hana. Sakura sighed knowing she

was the flattest teenage girl in konoha.

---Meanwhile at the Yamanaka residence---

Ino was sitting on her bed brushing her hair in her Blue and White Cheerleader outfit. She was just

about as rich as Sakura. Ino was more cocky, busty, and a little bit more better looking than sakura.

Although Ino's Jealousy far surpassed sakura's. She would start fights with Sakura on more than one

occasion because of Sasuke. She walked out of her house and Naruto runs into her and Naruto falls on

top of her. Naruto then gets punched in the face by Ino "You assfuck you messed up my hair". Ino

walks away and Naruto gets back up rubbing his head and grumbles "Dumb ass whore".

---At Lee's house---

Lee wakes up and eats his daily curry of life and changes into his green jumpsuit. He then goes to

wake up Gai. He walks in the room and gai is staring at his computer. "Gai sensei?" Gai quickly

moves his mouse and clicks off a few pages and starts to speak very shaken."U-Uh H-H-Hi Lee" Lee

looks at gai "Are you okay Gai-sensei". Gai clears his throat" i am fine Lee. By the way we should go

get something to eat tonight". Lee looks at him oddly "uh sure" Lee walks out the door frowning, with

each day he suspected Gai to be turning gayer. This thought made him shudder in disgust and pukes up

his guts. "I hate Gai sensei now".

---At a Hotel Room in Konoha---

Gaara is staring at the alarm clock waiting for it to hit 7:00am. As soon as that happens he walks in

Temari's room and says in a melancholy tone "Get up". Temari snores Gaara gets irritated "Wake up

now". Temari makes no response causing Gaara to yell at her waking up temari and everyone else

within the block"Fist Fuck". Gaara then punches Temari in the Cooter(Vagina) causing her to scream

in extreme pain."Gaara what the fuck was that for". Gaara just says blankly "get up" Temari looks at

him angrily "You don't hit a girl there".Gaara smiles"This is coming from the biggest whore in the

world".Temari frowned Gaara always referred to her as bitch or whore. Gaara then breaks the silence

"Im gonna go wake up the redneck fucker from Jacksonville". Temari knows who that is she gets

woken up by Gaara badly but kankuro always has it worse. Kankuro mumbles in his sleep"stupid

nigger get off my bike". Gaara walks in his room and grabs a sledgehammer he calls the nutcracker.

Gaara then lifts it up and swings it down on his brothers nuts. Kankuro gets up and screams like a 4

year old girl. Kankuro then passes out from the pain. Gaara sighs and walks with temari to the new he

had transferred to.

---At school 8:15 am---

Gaara walks up to the Konoha ninja academy and he is nervous about his first day, but doesn't show it.

The first thing he sees is two girl's jump on a very emo looking kid. Gaara sighs "That guy looks like a

total douche why are those chicks all over him". Gaara realizing he said this aloud smacks his hand on

his face as he sees an angry pink haired girl walk up to him and say "Thats because he is Sasuke Uchiha

the strongest student in all of konoha". Gaara looks at sasuke confused "You mean that faggy looking

emo kid." At that comment sakura brags"Also the richest kid in Konoha". Gaara stares at

her"okay he's rich Whoop-dee-fuckin-doo". Sakura scoffs "That makes him better than most guys and

besides rich people are better than everyone else". Gaara sneers angrily"Whatever you say you stupid

ass whore". Sakura walks up to him angry"What did you call me you filth" at this moment gaara whips

his hand in between her legs and lifts his arm up till she is face height with him. Sakura squeals in

sheer amazement. This starts to attract the other students attention Gaara now yells at sakura

furiously."I don't care who you are or how rich you are But if you ever talk to me like that again i will

fucking kill you." Gaara drops sakura and points to all the students."thats goes for all of you as well".

Neji comes out from the crowd pissed "Dont tell me what to do you stupid fuckin Foreigner". Gaara

glares at him and yells "SABAKU KYU" and he encases Neji in a wall of sand and right before he can

crush neji he hears a woman yell "ENOUGH!" Surprisingly gaara releases the sand from neji and turns

to see an angry big- breasted woman. She suddenly walks over to Neji and he clings to her knees in

fear. She turns sympathetic and rubs his head and then she turns to Gaara and finally speaks."My name

is Tsunade why have you come here boy?" Gaara says in a melancholy tone "I am the new student".

Tsunade smiles and says " Everyone this is the Foreign exchange student from Suna Sabaku No Gaara.

Now everyone report your first class with Anko. Gaara knew that school is going to be interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay done hope i did good at this whole paragraph thing. Next Chapter: Sex Ed with Anko.


	2. Sex Ed With Anko

Yay new next chapter in The Foreigner.

Sorry for making so many stories and not finishing them. I seem to be losing track.

Basically in this chapter Anko teaches sex ed. Do not read if you don't approve of Pedophilia.

The character personality's are the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the small fight between Gaara and Neji and Tsunade breaking up the fight the students are

ordered to go to Ankos classroom. Gaara is walking down the hall wondering what this Anko has in

store for the class. Gaara then walks into the room and sees a gorgeous girl with purplish-black hair.

Gaara smiles at the sight of this women and then Shukaku interrupts him"_Shes got a fat ass"_. Gaara

punches himself in the face and yells "Shut up". Everyone stares at him like this 0o. Gaara looks

around the room and frowns now knowing that he now looks like a freak. Sakura turns to Ino"What a

psycho, why is he such a dipshit?" Ino responds to Sakura's comment "Yeah fucking freak". Gaara

then turns to anko and says"What now?" Anko looks at him like hes an idiot "Introduce yourself."

Gaara sighs feeling like an dumb ass "My name is Sabaku No Gaara. I'm 13 years old, i hate annoying

people, bitches, Emos, cocky people, and homos. I like Fruit, wine, porn, and cute girls." Hinata

smiles at his last comment. Neji just scoffs angrily and looks at Gaara and whispers "homo". Anko

then smiles at giggles at Gaara "I like porn too. We should watch a few sometime". Gaara just smiles

being to cool to blush. This woman was attractive but a little creepy. Suddenley Anko pipes "My name

is Anko and today we will be learning about sex." Everyone just groans annoyed. Anko then says" But

we won't be learning about sex, we will be learning about how to have sex." Everyone stares at her in

shock. Neji whispers "oh my dear lord". Anko then states" Some of our assignments will be hands on"

Everyone glares at her. "Alright Gaara take your seat". Gaara then sits in between Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata sighs because the new kid blocks her sight of Naruto. Anko announces " Everyone open up the

book to your first chapter, Foreplay." Gaara's eyes almost explode in sheer amazement. After 30

minutes Gaara hears Anko call his name "Hey new boy come up here and show everyone what

foreplay is". Upon hearing this Gaara spits out the coffee he was drinking all over Sakura. Gaara looks

at her "Sorry". Sakura glares at him with anger in her eyes. Gaara goes up to the room and starts

talking "Foreplay i-" Gaara gets cut off by Anko pulling his hair with a smile on her face."I said this is

a hands on class." Gaara gulps and blushes which doesn't help when Anko pulls a bed out from the

wall. Gaara sits on the bed and Anko lays on it. Anko turns to him " Here let me help you think of a

sort of story to help you." Anko smiles "Okay I'm your insanely hot girlfriend, and you just got done

taking me to..a...uh... DRAGONFORCE CONCERT." Gaara sighs and continues to listen to Anko."

Then you brought me to your house and your really horny and you wanna fuck. What would you

do?"Gaara lays next her on the bed and Anko cuts him off."Wait lemme explain the rules. If i get too

bored or horny ill stop you. Your grade will depend on how much I'm in the mood." Gaara thinks to

himself"_What kinda fucked up school is this"_. Gaara then lies next to Anko and kisses her. Then Gaara

places his hand on her stomach and starts to rub a bit and then slides his hand up until he is just about

to place his hand on her left breast when Anko giggles."Gaara getting a little into it are we."Neji zips

down his pants, Temari sighs in embarrassment and kankuro is trying to restrain himself from

yelling"Go Gaara". Gaara caresses her and drops his other hand down to her knee and starts to slide it

up slowly, which is starting to make Anko nervous."G-G-Gaara" Gaara smiles, licks her neck and

drags his knuckles across her left leg and rubbing her right leg with his fingers. He slides his hands up

until he cups his hand on her cunt, this sudden act of lust makes Anko moan until she yells"Okay

Gaara stop". Gaara sighs and thinks to himself "_that was only half of the stuff i could have done._"

Anko looks at the students "That includes our demonstration any ques-...Neji what are you doing".

Neji stops wacking it, puts it away, and zips up his pants "NOTHING". Anko stares at Neji

disgusted "yeah... and as for you Gaara ... A+." Anko looks at everyone "See you all tomorrow "

Everyone walks out the door and they look at gaara as they walk past him. Gaara is getting some

books for his next class when Naruto walks up" Hi". Gaara stares at him confused "Whats up?" Naruto

walks alongside him to his next class" I saw what you did to Anko man if i would have had to do that i

would have flipped out...you have guts." Gaara looks at him "Yeah whatever you say" Gaara want to

admit it but the only thing he was thinking was "T_hats my favorite class_". Gaara and all the other

students take a seat in the next class. Then their teacher comes in and yells at them" Hi you dumb

fucking faggots" Gaara looks at the tall white haired man and thinks _"What Now?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm done now yay Sorry this chapter was so short and sorry about Neji sometimes its hard to hold it in.

Next Chapter: Music with Hidan


	3. Music With Hidan & trust of the new kid

Finally im back to making fanfics again in the longest time. Sorry for the delay this is music with hidan

you can already tell what seems wrong here.

_Thoughts._

**Lyrics**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class walks in staring in fear of a tall,Grey-haired man. Shino being the idiot asks him "What class

is this". The teacher stares at him like a dumbass "My name is Hidan and this"Pulls out a guitar and

does tasty guitar solo." Is Music class". Shino glares "Uh ok" Hidan smiles "since dumbfuck here now

knows who i am any questions". He gets no response " All right sit down Dick Punchers" Hinata

frowns "Your mean" Hidan yells "Thanks for finding that out you little whore." Hinata starts crying.

Hidan smiles and grabs her chin"Your cute when you cry" Hinata stops crying and stares at Hidan like

he's a nut case. Hidan continues "Basically in this piece of shit room you call a class we will be

practicing playing instruments and singing." Sakura smiles "Could you give me an example" Hidan

scoffs" sure uh" points to ino" Whats a common thing we cant do." Ino giggles. "Saying Fuck or

Fucking in general" Hidan yells "We need a drummer a bassist and a guitarist" Neji gets on the drum

kit, Naruto gets on bass, and Gaara on Guitar. Hidan starts singing **Ladys and gentlemen introducing**

**the Chocolate Starfish and the Hotdog Flavored Water"** Sakura smiles the song is somewhat

decent so far...until 2 seconds longer. **Get the fuck up...Yeah...Check..1..2 listen up listen up here**

**we go." **after 3 minutes and 48 fucks later the song ends scarring Sakura's virgin ears. Hidan declares

"or you could sing fucked up music...like this song" Tsunade walks in "Hidan i need you to sign these

papers" Hidan looks at Tsunade "Perfect". Tsunade glares at the dumb ass music teacher

confused"What?"Hidan starts singing "**Knee-High...Argyle...Tube! I was thinking of you while i**

**jerked off into my sock last nig-"**Tsunade bitch slaps Hidan across the room and storms away in a

fury. Hidan stands up "The fucking Crimson Wave strikes again". Hidan looks at the temporary band

mates"Sit down now you Pole Smokers." Gaara sneers angrily. Hidan smiles "alright penis fucks pair

up into a groups of four and practice playing and singing and all that shit." After an hour of hearing

guitars, drums, and Hidan, it was time to go. As the kids are walking to the next class Neji pushes

naruto into a wall. Naruto hits the wall with such force his arm almost snaps. Naruto gets up off the

ground and swings at Neji hitting him square in the jaw. At this impulse Neji takes out a knife and

charges at Naruto. As soon as the knife is about to plunge into his skin a thin but strong layer of sand

blocks the lethal impact of the knife. Gaara sneers at Neji "Do you want to die today". Neji angered

swings the knife at Gaara which is blocked by a wall of sand. Gaara then counters with a swift

roundhouse kick. Neji falls into Tsunade and he nearly squeals in fear. "Neji i want to see you in my

office". Neji slumps away sadly. Naruto turn's to Gaara surprised that Gaara aided him in the fight. The

students turn away from the event that just unfolded and go to there next class when they hear voices

behind the door. "I cant believe you quit the Akatsuki for being an art teacher" Another voice is heard

"Yeah you fag" a softer more gentler voice is heard "Id rather be an artist than a murderer." An angry

harsh voice is heard followed by a crash "Fuck Art". Just then a black-haired boy and blue skinned

man come from the room laughing. The students walk in to see a very attractive man in black pants

and coat picking up pieces from a broken pot and wiping tears from his eyes until he notices the

students at the door. "Oh hi class I am Deidara and ill be your art teacher for today". They all smile

and take their seats.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry ive been so lazy lately and sorry i kinda crapped out this chapter.


End file.
